Lettre de pardon
by BSLegendary
Summary: "Je m'étais convaincue que toi et moi, ce n'était rien. Juste un moment de faiblesse extrême. Ca n'aurait du avoir aucune importance quand nous avons brisés nos liens. Pourtant ça l'a été, et j'ai été stupide de croire que je m'habituerai à ton absence."


**Discalmer **: Rien ne m'appartient.

**NdA** : Bonjour ! Un texte sur du Dramione. Je dois vous dire que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur eux. Je ne sais si le rendu est bon. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour essayer de corriger mes fautes, je ne vous garantie pas rien . Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je me suis tellement attachée à toi. C'est fou de se rendre compte à quel point on peut devenir accro à quelqu'un, comme ça, juste au après quelques paroles échangées, quelques regards, quelques sourires aussi. J'avais en quelque sorte pactisé avec l'ennemi, je dois l'admettre, mais en ces temps de guerre, nous nous étions rapprochés. On était tous embarqué dans quelque chose qui nous dépassait, on en connaissait les enjeux mais on se doutait pas du prix qu'on allait payer. Les morts, les blessés, les orphelins… ça nous touchait personnellement. Personne ne nous avait préparé à ça. Personne n'aurait pu nous préparer de toute manière. La guerre ne pouvait être comprise que si elle se vivait.

Ce fut ineductable, on perdait des amis, des connaissances, des gens qu'on voyait tous les jours par habitude, sans connaitre leur nom… C'était le désespoir qui nous avait rapproché. Progressivement, notre animosité avait disparu et tu vois comme ça, on était soudainement devenu ami. Toutes ces vieilles rancoeurs, ces querelles, ces paroles blessantes s'étaient envolées. Tu avais enfin compris que la cause de cette guerre était ridicule. Il n'y avait pas que nous qui perdait des gens, de votre côté aussi des combattants étaient tombés. Il t'en avait fallu du temps, toute ton adolescence, mais tu avais enfin compris que ces putains d'idéaux étaient un ramassis de conneries. Tu étais tombé de haut. Ton père, que tu avais tellement admiré pendant des années, était devenu une sorte d'étranger. Tu n'arrivais plus à comprendre comment tu avais pu croire un seul instant à ce qu'il t'avait dit, un peu jeune, un peu trop influençable probablement. Ce n'était pas de ta faute tu avais été élevé ainsi, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, tu n'aurais pas pu te battre face à ça.

Au fil du temps, une certaine intimité s'était installée entre nous. Ca avait commencé à la bibliothèque, tu était venu à ma table silencieusement, et tu t'étais simplement assis. Et on était resté comme ça toute l'après midi, faisant comme ci nous étions seul, puis à la fin de la journée tu étais parti aussi silencieusement qu'en arrivant. Je t'avais fixé jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus te voir. Tu ne t'étais pas retourné. Ce petit manège avait duré des semaines jusqu'à ce qu'un jour tu oses m'adressé la parole. J'avais été tellement surprise que j'en avais lâché ma plume, étalant de l'encre sur mon devoir d'histoire de la magie. Tu m'avais souris et j'étais restée là, à te fixer comme un idiote.

Plus les jours passaient, plus nos conversations se prolongeaient. Je ne te comprenais plus, je ne savais plus qui tu étais à vrai dire. Je m'étais fais une idée précise de ta vie, ta personnalité pendant les six ans précédents. Maintenant tu étais là, devant moi balayant tous ce que j'avais tenté de comprendre. C'était comme une deuxième rencontre, un autre toi. Des fois, tu m'étonnais tellement que j'y pensais toute la nuit. Dans ces moments, il m'était impossible de fermer l'oeil. Je restais la nuit entière à essayer de te cerner, de penser comme toi. J'échouais à chaque fois, et le lendemain tu me surprenais encore plus. J'ai fini par y renoncer et juste profiter de notre amitié qui prenait forme.

Bien sûr, Harry et Ron furent hostile. Surtout Ron à vrai dire. Harry compris dès la seconde où il m'entendit parler de toi, avec une telle conviction, qu'il me regarda parler toute la soirée en souriant. Ron l'a moins bien pris. Il ne t'avait jamais aimé et ne t'aimera surement jamais, vos rancoeurs sont encore plus grandes que les notres. Il n'acceptait pas le fait que j'aille avec toi à la bibliothèque plutôt que de venir avec lui et Harry à Pré-au-Lard. Mais tu vois, je m'en fichais à ce moment, parce que j'étais bien avec toi, et que plus rien ne comptait.

La guerre, Voldemort, Poudlard… Plus rien ne m'importait quand j'étais avec toi. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça, ce sentiment de béatitude qui ne vous quitte plus. Je n'osais pas te l'avouer ni même me l'avouer parce que j'avais peur de ce qu'il allait advenir. On aurait très bien pu mourir tous les deux, ou nous tuer nous même. Mais au fond de moi, je ne savais qu'une chose : j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi. Pourtant, je m'en étais empêchée, mais ma tête ne contrôlait plus rien quand j'étais avec toi, c'était mon coeur qui commandait. Alors je m'étais éloignée de toi, parce que je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'on se retrouve face à face sur le champ de bataille, et qu'on n'est qu'un choix, c'est de s'entretuer pour la survie de l'autre. J'en aurais été incapable.

Je m'étais convaincue que toi et moi, ce n'était rien. Juste un moment de faiblesse extrême. Ca n'aurait du avoir aucune importance quand nous avons brisés nos liens. Pourtant ça l'a été, et j'ai été stupide de croire que je m'habituerai à ton absence. J'aurai voulu que toi, tu t'accroches à moi. Mais comment te le demander quand je t'avais soudainement oublié. Et désormais, j'étais incapable de tourner la page, de faire comme ci notre année d'amitié n'avait pas existé. Ce fut étrange de te voir passer à côté de moi sans un mot, sans un regard. Et ça me faisait tellement mal. Mal à en crever. J'aivais du mal à respirer. Les larmes qui menacaient de couler à tout instant. Et j'aurais aimé te le crier que tu me manques. Pourtant je n'y arrivais pas. Parce que j'avais cette désagréable l'impression que je n'avais eu aucune importance pour toi. Que tu t'en importais peu maintenant, que ton caractère froid avait repris place. Que tu peux bien avancer sans moi.

J'ai ce besoin. ce besoin de te dire à quel point je tiens à toi. Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte sur quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. Je n'arriverai pas à être heureuse s'il plane sur moi l'ombre de notre amitié. Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée. Je n'oserais jamais te le dire en face, j'aurai trop peur que tu me déteste, ou que tu m'ignores.

Alors à la place je t'écris cela. J'espère que tu me comprendras.

Je te dis ce que je ne t'ai jamais dit : _Je t'aime._

Hermione.

Drago referma la lettre, et la plia soigneusement. Il ferma les yeux s'empêchant de pleurer. Il regarda une dernière fois le corps sans vie d'Hermione et partit.


End file.
